Salvame
by Shunsita.Chocolate.Yaoi
Summary: Una simple misión puede terminar en algo doloroso e inesperado. Cuando ya no queda nadie en quien confiar para Edward, hay solo un lugar al cual puede regresar. RoyEd.


Hola! Cómo están mis niñas y algún niño si es que hay? ^^ Regresé con otro fic de esta pareja que me encanta, me quedó un poco extraño, les va a sorprender el final -no se si para bien o para mal XD- Será porque lo escribí en varios días, mi humor es muy cambiante y quizá eso influyó. Además, lo copié directamente en Word, no como siempre hago, escribirlo a mano en un papel y luego pasarlo a la PC. Tal vez haya errores, me disculpo de antemano por ello. ¡Igual revisé! XD

También es la primera vez que escribo algo triste, o sea una violación -si, no me pidan algo más morboso y perverso porque mi pobre mentecita no puede tanto XDD- Así que sean compasivos conmigo, si?

Una aclaración, debido a que en mi anterior fic recibí un comentario que me pareció injusto, antes de criticar hay que informarse ^^: por si no lo saben, en Argentina le cambiamos la acentuación a la mayoría de los verbos. Por ejemplo, en Latinoamérica y en España dirían 'deja' (dejar), sin embargo, en Argentina diríamos 'dejá'; Ustedes dirían 'perdóname', nosotros 'perdoname' (acento en la penúltima sílaba). Así como también podemos cambiar algunas letras además del acento; 'tú _piensas_', 'vos _pensás_'. Así con muuuchas palabras. Quizá muchos lo saben, pero muchos otros no; hice esto porque en uno de mis fics quisieron corregirme esto. Hasta llegó a hacerme enojar semejante intento de corrección, que además de innecesaria estaba equivocada. Critiquen lo que quieran pero la ortografía no, si tengo algún error es porque simplemente se me pasó. Además, si llegase a escribir mal una palabra, Word me la corrige. Gracias por leer esto, perdonen por hacerles perder el tiempo pero es importante que lo sepan!

Ahora, sin más rodeos XD, el ficky! Qué lo disfruten~

* * *

_Salvame_

_ Roy Mustang & Edward Elric_

_Por Shunsita Chocolate Yaoi_

"_-¿Me hacés el favor de buscar al coronel? En todo el día no apareció en el cuartel y ni siquiera me avisó. Tampoco está en su casa porque no contesta mis llamadas."_

Con eso se había encontrado al llegar a aquella famosa oficina. Solo quería saber si le habían asignado una misión o si lo habían dejado libre ese día. Sin embargo, parecía que la misión de hoy sería encontrar a ese estúpido y traerlo devuelta como si fuera un adolescente que se fugó de su casa. Y es que la teniente Hawkeye hasta parecía su madre. Solo asintió, sin decir una palabra y se retiró del lugar. _"¿No había otro que pudiera hacer esto? ¿Por qué yo?"._ Edward, un poco molesto, se seguía preguntando eso al bajar las escaleras a toda velocidad. Pensaba por dónde podría empezar, no tenía idea de cómo buscar a ese tipo. _"Ni siquiera se los lugares que frecuenta, no conozco nada sobre él"._ Sin más, dejó que el viento lo llevara y se encaminó por una calle que no conocía… esperaba no perderse él también. Caminado a paso lento, recordó que no le había pedido permiso para golpearlo si es que lo encontraba, con eso por lo menos podría descargarse un poco. Nunca podía contestar nada, ni oponerse, ni hablarle mal. Esa situación lo estresaba.

No mucha gente pasaba por allí, todos vestidos normalmente, ni rastros del coronel. Como él era seguramente iba hasta al mercado con el uniforme militar. Por las dudas, observaba muy detenidamente a todos los hombres que veía. Si no se mantuviera tan serio muchos podrían pensar mal sobre esa mirada. Hasta algunos le sonreían o se le quedaban mirando al ver esos ojos y cabellos dorados que tanto llamaban la atención. _"Esto no es buena idea"._ Mejor que tratara de ser más disimulado sino quería que lo violaran antes de terminar con su misión. Definitivamente iba a golpearlo cuando lo viera, al demonio con las reglas. Dobló en una esquina, era mejor continuar por las calles más céntricas y concurridas. Por esos lados había más personas, quizá por algún lado lo encontraría. Miraba las vidrieras de las cafeterías o bares, también podía ser que estuviese tomando algo en alguno de esos sitios. Era muy difícil buscar en dos o más lugares a la vez. ¡Ni una pista le había dado la teniente! La ira cada vez se hacía más grande en él, tanto que no podía creer como ese pequeño cuerpo podía soportarla.

Justo ese día se le ocurrió decirle a Alphonse que no lo acompañara, que seguramente le darían el día libre y podrían ir a la biblioteca a leer un rato. Él le sería de mucha ayuda en esos momentos. Ya no importaba, lo único que deseaba era encontrarlo rápidamente y ser libre aunque sea por unas horas. A paso rápido y observando detenidamente cada lugar y cada persona que se pareciera aunque sea un poco a Mustang, atravesó esa calle. Continuó su búsqueda por toda la ciudad, todos los negocios, todas las calles. Iba de un lado a otro, preguntando de vez en cuando por él, no quería hacerlo muy seguido ya que eso podía levantar sospechas y llegar a oídos enemigos. Ya se estaba cansando, su cuerpo y su mente, sumado a que su estómago comenzaba a rugir debido a que la hora del almuerzo se le había pasado hacía tiempo. El muy maldito no estaba por ningún lado. Por suerte, el sol había comenzado a bajar, trayendo colores más apagados al cielo y aminorando el ardor de sus rayos.

Ya no podía más, el atardecer había caído de repente para el pequeño. ¿En verdad gastó tanto tiempo en buscar a ese bueno para nada? Y ni siquiera obtuvo una pista de su paradero. Aunque sea un poco, pero tenía que descansar si no quería acabar por desmayarse. A unos metros de él divisó un pequeño puesto de comidas, aunque no sabía bien de qué era esto hizo que sus ojos brillaran. Se acercó, viendo que se trataba de una tienda de tartas. Las había de todos los colores, dulces y saladas. Los ánimos del joven Edward habían subido notablemente. Cuando por fin tuvo en sus manos unas porciones, se sintió feliz por una vez en ese maldito día. Cerca de allí había una fuente de la que brotaban desde una bella estatua grandes hilos de agua. El sonido era relajante. No dudó en que ese era el mejor lugar para tomar su 'almuerzo' y descansar unos minutos. Llevó una de las porciones a su boca, era tan deliciosa. Quizá lo sentía así porque se estaba muriendo de hambre, sin embargo sus mejillas se sonrojaron y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Estaba terminando de comer, bastante relajado y distraído por el sonido del agua, cuando vio a alguien que llamó su atención. Una capa de color azul oscuro que ondeaba con el viento. Parpadeó un par de veces. En la vereda de enfrente había una especie de bar, aunque parecía un lugar un poco clandestino. Allí vio que ese hombre entró. _"O estoy alucinando o es él"._ Rápidamente, dejó su tarta a medio terminar y corrió hasta la puerta de ese bar. Se detuvo por un instante, nunca había estado en un lugar así antes, menos a esas horas en las que el sol había caído completamente y ya oscurecía. A penas tenía quince años. Aun así, no le importaba si querían echarlo, él era un alquimista nacional… ¡y todo el mundo respeta a los alquimistas nacionales! Empujó la puerta con su mano derecha, casi haciendo que se golpeara contra la pared debido a la fuerza que aplicó. Esto hizo que todos voltearan a ver, a lo que el rostro del pequeño se puso de todos colores. Tomó aire, ignorando frases como '¿y ese enano que hace acá?' y muchas otras que ya se imaginarán, aunque con dificultad. Caminó en dirección al hombre que acababa de ver hacía unos momentos, no lo había imaginado. Llegó a su lado y apoyó su temblorosa mano sobre su hombro.

-Full metal… –dijo él, sin ocultar su sorpresa al ver a su enojado subordinado.

-¡Así que acá estabas, coronel! ¡Te estuve buscando por todos lados! –gritó, sin restricciones.

-Oh, me extrañabas tanto que no pudiste evitar venir por mí.

-¡En tus sueños, bastardo! La teniente Hawkeye me dijo que no apareciste en toda la mañana en el cuartel y me pidió que viniera por vos.

-Ah, otra vez ella… no me puedo librar ni un día…

-No entiendo por qué no avisás nada –se sentó a un lado de él, frente a la barra- Después dicen que yo soy el niño…

-Se supone que yo soy el que manda, ¿no? –levantó una mano, haciendo una seña para llamar al barman.

-Por eso mismo es que tenés obligaciones, no podés hacer lo que querés, ¿sabías? –su tono de voz y las venitas que aparecían en su frente denotaban su enojo- ¡Además, me pasé el día buscándote!

-Dos whiskeys, por favor –dijo al hombre, haciendo que Edward abriera sus ojos- Bueno, lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer, _oniichan_ –se burló.

-¡¿Eh? ¡Yo no quiero whiskey! No soy mayor de edad todavía.

Roy le dedicó una extraña mirada al menor, seguida de una sonrisa que incomodó al mayor de los Elric. Sus mejillas se encendieron.

-¿Tenés miedo, pequeño?

-¡Yo no tengo miedo! ¡Tampoco soy ningún enano!

El hombre les trajo los tragos y puso ambos frente a ellos, aunque no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver a Edward, lo que le hizo dudar sobre entregarle el vaso o no. Finalmente, decidió hacerlo ya que sabía que estaba acompañando a su buen cliente, quien también dejaba que ese lugar siguiese funcionando a pesar de estar metido en negocios turbios, el coronel Mustang. El rubio miró el vaso frente a él, más precisamente su contenido, aun dudando de lo que estaba 'obligado' a hacer. No quería verse como un cobarde, menos frente a Roy, quien parecía que ya había terminado y pensaba en pedirse otro. Tomó el gran vaso entre sus pequeñas manos y bebió un sorbo de la bebida. Al instante sintió como si algo le quemase la garganta, haciendo que sus ojos enrojecieran y lagrimearan y que empezara a toser. El moreno no pudo soportar la risa ante tal situación.

-¡GYAA! ¡Esto es horrible, coronel…! ¿Cómo podés seguir tomándolo?

-Es hasta que te acostumbres… y ya basta de gritar, la gente te va a oír y en cuanto te vean, te echarán. Este no es lugar para niños.

-Hm. –bufó y se cruzó de brazos, molesto- Yo no soy un niño.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y si no sos un niño por qué hiciste tanto escándalo por haber probado algo de alcohol? –otro vaso llegó a las manos del militar, Edward se le quedó viendo.

-Esa cosa es demasiado fuerte, eso no es mi culpa. Aun me sigue ardiendo…

Era tan entretenido hablar con ese chico. No solo era gracioso, sino también muy inteligente. Tenía palabras para todo y odiaba perder. Era una de las pocas personas de las que el coronel no se cansaba. En verdad hizo todo eso para molestarlo, amaba verlo enojado. _"Se ve tan lindo así"._ Siguió bebiendo mientras lo miraba de reojo, aun conservaba esa postura arrogante. _"¿Será el whiskey o de verdad Full metal es lindo?"._

-¿Querés que te pida un jugo de naranja, Full metal?

-No juegues conmigo.

-¡Jajaja! Lo digo enserio, no hay nada de malo en eso.

-E-está bien…

La noche llegó, aunque ellos no se percataron en qué momento. Solo podían observarla a través de una pequeña ventana que daba a la calle desde aquel bar. Mientras que el coronel ya iba por el tercer vaso, Elric a penas había terminado la mitad de su jugo de naranja. No podía creer como ese tipo podía beber tanto whiskey. _"Seguro que lo viene haciendo desde su juventud"._ Sinceramente, no se lo había pasado mal junto a él. Hablaban, discutían y hasta a veces llegaban a reír juntos. Aunque quisiera negarlo, estaba bastante entretenido como para irse de ahí. Un suspiro escapó de los labios del pequeño, llamando la atención del mayor, quien volteó a verlo. Al encontrarse con sus ojos oscuros, pudo ver que brillaban demasiado. Mustang tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro, sumado a un leve sonrojo que llamó la atención del chico.

-¿Ya estás borracho? –preguntó el menor, una gotita resbaló por su cabeza.

-Un poco…

-Mañana tenés que trabajar, ¿por qué justo hoy se te ocurre hacer algo así?

-¿No puedo tomarme un día libre de vez en cuando? Es muy agotador mi trabajo, a veces necesito descansar un poco.

-No pienses solamente en vos, hay muchos que te necesitamos-

Se detuvo en seco cuando vio que Roy se le acercaba más de la cuenta. Una extraña sonrisa se apoderó de él, Edward no sabía qué hacer exactamente. La mano del mayor se posó en su mejilla, lo que hizo que diera un salto. Ardía. El rubio estaba en shock. No entendía nada.

-¿Me necesitan o me necesitás? –susurró, haciendo que el menor se pusiera como un tomate.

-Basta, tomaste demasiado –dijo el de menor rango, recobrando la calma. Lo apartó de un empujón y se puso de pie- Te acompaño hasta tu casa.

-Pero es muy temprano~ -( )

-¡Nos vamos de todas formas!

Con todas sus fuerzas, Edward lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta hacer que se pusiera de pie. A duras penas y tambaleándose un poco, Roy se dejó llevar hacia fuera por el pequeño, aun sabiendo que todos los demás los miraban sorprendidos. Así llegaron hasta afuera luego de que Elric pateara la puerta y la abriera no muy amablemente. A pesar de las quejas del dueño del bar, quien les gritaba desde adentro por el alboroto que el chico había armado, se fueron. El mayor se tambaleaba al caminar recién se había dado cuenta de lo borracho que estaba al ponerse de pie de golpe. Esto irritaba demasiado a Edward, no había imaginado que tendría que cargar con el coronel además de haber estado todo el día buscándolo. Por todo esto no había notado que no había soltado su brazo, durante todo el tiempo habían estado tomados de la mano. Ni siquiera Roy se había percatado de ello, muy ocupado en no perder el equilibrio en cualquier momento.

-¿Podés caminar o tengo que seguir arrastrándote? –empezó el pequeño, llamando la atención del militar- La gente nos mira.

-¿Te da vergüenza ir de la mano de _tu_ coronel, Full metal? –a pesar de su estado, esos comentarios afilados no se esfumaban.

Ed soltó su brazo enseguida, su poca paciencia estaba agotándose y lo irritaba la idea de que tampoco podía golpear a un superior. Tantas veces había tenido que callar y obedecer que, bien sabía, el día que tuviera la oportunidad se las cobraría todas juntas. El coronel se limitó a soltar una disimulada risita.

-Ahora, ¿dónde está tu casa?

-Yo te guío. Si bien estoy un poco alegre aun recuerdo donde vivo.

-Menos mal, menos trabajo para mí.

Se mantuvieron silenciosos por el resto del camino, el cual el chico esperaba que no fuera demasiado largo. El moreno iba unos pasos más adelante, siempre erguido y dando pasos firmes, era una costumbre que jamás podría quitarse. Aunque tratara de mantener su mente en blanco, el alcohol parecía haber desacomodado bastante su mente. Creía que esa era la causa de por qué pensaba en cómo no se había dado cuenta de lo lindo que Edward era. ¿Lindo? ¿Un chico menor de edad? ¿Un hombre? Aun las baldosas bajo sus pies parecía que se movían por sí solas. También se le hacían muy tiernas algunas actitudes de él. Quizá hasta podía decir que le parecía irresistible. _"Por Dios, no puedo pensar en algo así… me siento un poco raro"._ Ya no confiaba en sí mismo ni en lo que pudiera ser capaz. Las luces de la calle lo cegaban un poco, el mareo no se iba. La actitud tan confiada y despreocupada del rubio no ayudaba en nada.

Es que el mayor de los Elric así se sentía. No se daba cuenta de lo que le ocurría a su superior porque confiaba en él. A pesar de que jamás lo aceptaría, él veía a Roy como una especie de hermano mayor, ya que siempre se preocupaba y se encargaba de protegerlos a los dos. Por lo tanto, en su presencia su guardia bajaba y su mayor preocupación se volvía cómo hacer que el coronel se enojara o burlarse de él. Además, aun era demasiado inocente como para pensar en que algo podía pasar entre los dos. Ambos eran hombres, ¿qué podía pasar más que unos cuantos golpes? No tenía idea de lo equivocado que estaba… El tiempo se les había pasado volando, a uno perdido en una marea de emociones y al otro mirando el cielo nocturno y las calles por las que caminaban para aprenderse el recorrido. Habían llegado finalmente a la mansión de Mustang, una sobria construcción situada en un barrio muy selecto. El pequeño había quedado anonadado.

-¿E-esta es tu casa? –pensó en voz alta, sin darse cuenta.

-Así es. ¿Qué otra cosa esperabas del coronel Roy Mustang?

-Si, la verdad que combina a la perfección con la magnitud de tu ego.

El mayor ignoró tal comentario por parte de ese chiquillo, haciendo un ademán para que lo siguiera. Subieron por los pocos escalones de la entrada y el mayor abrió la gran puerta de madera tallada. Con una reverencia, le indicó a Edward que podía pasar. Por dentro era aun más impresionante. No pudo evitar quedarse maravillado con la decoración del lugar, mientras el mayor cerraba la puerta. Tan sorprendido estaba que lo único que pudo hacer fue dar un salto cuando sintió los brazos del moreno abrazarlo por la espalda. Enseguida sus mejillas enrojecieron, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos. Una electricidad recorrió su cuerpo entero cuando lo sintió suspirar en su oído. Sus pupilas temblaron.

-Full metal… -ronroneó Roy, haciendo tensar aun más al pequeño. Ni siquiera él estaba seguro de lo que hacía.

-¿Coronel?

Fue un impulso. Ni siquiera lo pensó, su cuerpo se movió solo hacia donde estaba Edward. La necesidad de deshacer cualquier distancia entre ambos fue muy fuerte como para soportarla. El calor de ese cuerpo pequeño lo hacían querer estrecharlo aun más contra sí. Elric no podía ni respirar ya, seguía muy confundido. _"¿Qué está haciendo este tipo?"._ En busca de más contacto, los dedos del mayor se abrieron paso entre la gabardina roja del chico. Enseguida, su mano enguantada quiso detenerlo, apretando su muñeca sin éxito. Se removió entre sus fuertes brazos, mas no logró liberarse ni un poco. El coronel podía ser muy fuerte cuando quería. Rápidamente esa prenda terminó en el suelo, la situación estaba llegando a desesperarlo.

-¡De-detente! ¡Soltame! –gritó, su voz temblaba- ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?

Sus gritos no fueron escuchados por Mustang. Se sentía tan excitado que no creía poder detenerse. Tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo en ese momento. Una de sus manos presionó sobre el pecho del más bajo, acariciándolo sobre la campera oscura, la otra descendió hasta su entrepierna, iniciando un suave masaje. Un gemido de sorpresa escapó de los labios del rubio, estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Sus piernas flaquearon, un temblor se apoderó de él. Por más que se defendiera con todas sus fuerzas no podía lograr soltarse. De su boca escapaban algunos suspiros ahogados, sentía cómo se aguaban sus ojos. Ni siquiera entendía lo que le pasaba, no quería eso pero no podía evitar excitarse. Quería huir pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para hacerlo. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera.

-A penas unas caricias y ya estás duro… que lindo –escuchó decir al coronel, en verdad no parecía el mismo que él conocía.

-D-dejame ir… ah… n-no, no quiero… ¡no! –le costaba mucho articular palabras.

-¿No querés? Tu voz y tu cuerpo me dicen lo contrario, Full metal.

A un lado de ellos se encontraba el living, adornado por varios sillones y una alfombra frente a la chimenea, la que no tenía uso en esa época del año. El pequeño seguía luchando, lo que dificultaba a Roy moverse, sin embargo pudo llevarlo hasta aquel sitio. Mientras lo arrastraba, aun seguía sin pensar en nada. No podía hacerlo. En el fondo de su corazón sabía que estaba mal lo que hacía pero él se negaba a entenderlo. Cuando estuvieron a los pies de la alfombra, él lo arrojó con fuerza allí, golpeando su espalda. Ed chilló pero no pudo escaparse, el golpe lo desorientó un poco. Sin darse cuenta ya tenía al coronel encima, quien lo miraba con un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Un brillo que lo ponía nervioso. El mayor atinó a tomarlo del brazo hasta hacer que se inmovilizara y aunque pensaba hacer lo mismo con el otro no lo logró a tiempo. Elric le había dado un puñetazo desesperado, enseguida el sabor de la sangre invadió su boca. Le dolió, si, pero no era suficiente como para hacer que cambiara de parecer.

Una gota del líquido vital fue a parar al rostro del pequeño. El militar sonrió. Aprisionó ambas manos del chico con una de las suyas, mientras que la otra se encargaba de desabrochar los botones de su ajustado pantalón. Nuevamente Edward intentó resistirse, la idea de lo que podía pasar a continuación le daba escalofríos. Gritó, aunque había parado de llorar. Roy ni siquiera se inmutó. La figura del chico pareció borronearse ante sus ojos. Al sentir los dedos del moreno sobre su ya erecta hombría, un temblor le hizo arquear la espalda. Aplicando más fuerza, el mayor de los dos comenzó a masturbarlo. Su movimiento era fuerte y rápido, lo que hacía temblar al pequeño debajo de él. Sus gemidos podían oírse al igual que sus lloriqueos, no podía hacer nada. Verlo de esa forma se le hacía tan adorable al mayor, tanto que ni siquiera se fijaba en lo que él sentía. Tan nervioso y asustado estaba que no tardó en sentir que se vendría en cualquier momento. Sus manos solo pudieron apretar la que las apresaba, su cuerpo se sacudió. Cerró sus ojos, al tiempo que la esencia de su ser escapaba de él, salpicándolos a los dos.

-¿P-por qué… me hacés e-esto? –preguntó, casi inaudible. Con un hilo de voz.

-Porque me gustás –contestó, con falsa amabilidad- y recién me doy cuenta, raro, ¿no?

-Dejame ir… por favor…

-Aún falta lo mejor, Full metal. No querrás irte ahora –respondió, al tiempo que se llevaba esa mano a su boca, lamiendo con dedicación el semen que se escurría en ella.

Su pantalón fue removido de un tirón, asustando al chico aun más. Esto hizo que abriera sus ojos de golpe, varias lágrimas se agolparon en ellos. Mirando de cerca al moreno, podía notar que algo no andaba bien en él. Sus ojos estaban tan rojos que parecía que iban a sangrar en ese rostro que no mostraba otra cosa que brutalidad. Y él no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Quizá en verdad era un niño después de todo, un simple chiquillo que ni siquiera podía defenderse adecuadamente. Que tenía miedo, que aun era inocente. Él jamás lloraba, por nada. ¿Por qué lo hacía en ese momento? Las lágrimas, una tras otra resbalaban de sus doradas pupilas, humedecían su cabello y la alfombra. Es que le dolía, Roy había puesto sus dedos dentro de él. Eso solo quería decir una cosa; ese hombre estaba dispuesto a violarlo en verdad. Intentaba patalear, zafarse, no podía hacerlo. Sus jadeos entrecortados por el llanto no hacían más que motivar a ese maldito tipo para que continuara con su sucio cometido.

-No… no, ¡ah! R-Roy…

-Oh, ¿me llamaste por mi nombre? Sabés muy bien que yo no permito eso –dijo, introduciendo sus dedos más profundo, haciendo gritar al pequeño.

De repente y sin ningún cuidado, Mustang los retiró de allí. Edward gritó una vez más y arqueó su espalda. Su mente estaba vacía aun, cada vez se sentía más extraño. ¿Por qué no podía detenerse? Su cuerpo quería continuar, su excitación le dolía ya. La imagen frente a él se hacía cada vez más borrosa. Con la mano que tenía libre, desabrochó su ropa. Viendo como el chico recuperaba el aliento de a poco, supo que podía soltarlo un momento. Colocó sus piernas, la real y la de automail, sobre sus hombros, haciéndolo sobresaltar y guió su sexo hacia su entrada. Ed ya no tenía la fuerza suficiente para oponerse a lo que iba a pasar, finalmente se había rendido. Él, el alquimista de acero, había bajado los brazos.

-Al… -susurró, el mayor no pudo oírlo.

Sintió como se adentraba en él, como lastimaba su interior. Al moreno se le dificultaba el movimiento dentro de ese pequeño cuerpo, mas ni pensó en parar. Los puños del rubio se aferraron a la alfombra.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Duele!

-Tranquilo, verás que te gustará.

Ya no podía contener ni un poco su llanto. Su cuerpo se desgarraba a medida que el mayor lo penetraba, podía sentir algo tibio resbalar por sus piernas. Sus gritos se mezclaban con sus sollozos, aunque quisiera no podía articular palabras. Era demasiado estrecho como para soportar esa tortura. El movimiento era más rápido y profundo cada vez.

-Qué hermoso sos, Edward –ronroneó el mayor- Es increíble, no puedo detenerme…

Rodeó con sus brazos al mayor de los Elric, quien ya no hacía nada y parecía no reaccionar más que para contener sus gemidos. Lo alzó hacia él, sintiendo como se contraía y temblaba. El chico no pudo más que apoyar sus brazos en los hombros de Mustang, arañando su espalda con cada embestida. Esa posición hacía que pudiese alcanzarlo más. Edward colocó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del mayor, también escondió su rostro en su pecho. Ya no quería que lo mirase, mucho menos en ese estado.

-Coronel… coro- ¡Ah…! ¡Hijo de puta!

Roy acariciaba su espalda debajo de la remera oscura del chico, el que podía oír claramente los suspiros que escapaban de sus labios. Lo enfurecía la idea de que el coronel pudiese estar disfrutando de su sufrimiento. Pero, ¿en verdad estaba sufriendo tanto? ¿Por qué no podía evitar gemir de esa forma? _"Maldito bastardo"._ Se sentía tan humillado y denigrado. Lo único que podía hacer era aferrarse a él y gritar como una puta. Lo odiaba, como a nadie. _Se_ odiaba por no poder detenerlo. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió su espina en un segundo, algo que lo hizo temblar y removerse entre los brazos de ese tipo. Las lágrimas habían humedecido el hombro del mayor por completo, mas a éste parecía no importarle. Lo tomó de la barbilla para hacer que subiera su rostro, en esa posición no podía oponerse. Se encontró con esos oscuros ojos afilados, danzantes de placer, viéndolo desde arriba, humillándolo aun más. Roy lo veía tan irresistible, sus ojos brillaban por el llanto, así como también habían enrojecido por ello, los finos labios solo pronunciaban candentes sonidos. Sin previo aviso, lo besó. Por primera vez, con todas sus ganas.

Con su lengua, acarició esa pequeña cavidad, enredándola con la de Edward. Él no hacía nada, simplemente se había sorprendido por esa repentina acción. No pensaba que lo besaría, simplemente no hacía falta. Aunque no estaba tan seguro de ello, sino qué razón tendría para corresponderle. Tan pasional y profundo se sintió aquel beso, ni siquiera podían respirar. Sintiendo la falta de aire, Edward apoyó sus dos manos temblorosas sobre el pecho del mayor, separándolo de él y acabando con ese beso. Gimió y apoyó su frente nuevamente sobre su hombro. Los dedos de Roy resbalaron por su piel, suavemente esta vez, hasta llegar a sus rosados pezones. Si hubiese estado en sus cabales, en la vida le hubiera permitido hacerle algo así. Presionó a ambos con su dedo índice, el rubio se estremeció. Su interior se contrajo ante la acción. Ed se movía por su cuenta a esas alturas, lo que le permitió al moreno continuar con su juego. Poco le quedaba a ese momento, sus cuerpos no iban a aguantar mucho más.

-Coronel… y-yo… ya no…

-Decilo, Full metal –le habló, suavemente- No seas tímido.

-N-no… ¡ah!

Roy tomó de la cadera al pequeño, haciendo que se movieran más rápido. Otra vez lo arrojó sobre la alfombra sin mucho cuidado, colocándose encima para tener mayor control. El cuerpo del chico comenzó a temblar aun más intensamente, su voz se oía inquieta, dulce, pasional. Al verlo más directamente, siendo que aun quería ocultar su rostro sin éxito, notó que sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente, algunas lágrimas colgaban de sus pestañas. Sus mejillas color rosado lo hacían más tierno aun. Otra vez un mareo hizo que la visión del mayor se tornara además de borrosa, oscura. Sintió sus latido acelerarse más de lo normal. El automail de Edward le lastimaba la espalda, sin embargo no sentía dolor. Solo el placer de permanecer dentro de ese pequeño cuerpo. Dominar a ese chico tan inteligente y rebelde se sentía tan bien. Ni él mismo estaba seguro de aquello, bien sabía que Full metal estaba sufriendo. ¿Por qué estaba dañando a aquella persona a la que quería proteger?

El chico arqueó su espalda, un jadeo se oyó. Pronto su cuerpo se tensó y dejó escapar todo lo que tenía contenido en su interior. Roy estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo. Lo último que sintió fue como el orgasmo se apoderaba de su cuerpo y descargaba todo su ser en Edward. La imagen de su rostro cansado y dolorido se fue difuminando frente a él, un enorme cansancio le llegó de repente. Cayó en cuenta del desastre que había hecho. Quiso moverse mas su cuerpo no respondió. Mientras todo desaparecía frente a él pudo escuchar su dulce voz ya a lo lejos…

-¿Coronel? ¡¿Qué te pasa?

"_Lo siento, Edward"._

:::

Despertó, mas no tenía idea por cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente. Las cosas tomaron forma de a poco a su alrededor, al mismo tiempo que un dolor punzante en sus sienes llegaba a enloquecerlo. Estaba boca abajo, sobre una alfombra, más precisamente la de la sala. Era su casa. Pronto la realidad lo golpeó de lleno, todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron uno a uno. Las súplicas, la violencia, la excitación. ¿De verdad fue él? Se sentía tan avergonzado de sus actos. _"¿Cómo pude… hacerle eso?"._ Poco a poco se incorporó hasta apoyar sus rodillas en el suelo. La frente le latía con fuerza, eso no podía haber sido el alcohol que había tomado, había algo más. Él estaba acostumbrado a eso. ¿Alguien puso algo en su bebida? ¿O simplemente su verdadera naturaleza salió a la luz? Él, el coronel, la autoridad. Ya no importaba eso. Edward era un niño aun. La culpa era más punzante aun que el dolor que invadía su cabeza.

Un sonido metálico lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. La figura de aquel a quien había dañado se dibujaba al pie de las escaleras, la luz aun era escasa. Él se sobresaltó al ver que ya había despertado. Desesperado, Mustang se puso de pie con algo de dificultad por el mareo que tenía. Esas pupilas dorados, las cuales antes lo miraron desafiantes, con una chispa de alegría, con molestia algunas veces ahora lo observaban con odio, con miedo. Jamás había visto esa expresión en el angelical rostro de Edward. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Se acercó un poco más a él, viendo como el chico retrocedía ante esto.

-¡No te acerques! –gritó, subiendo la guardia de sus puños.

-Full metal, no… escuchame, por favor… –el coronel no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, eso lo ponía nervioso.

-En el único momento que voy a escucharlo será cuando esté detrás del escritorio. Yo… olvidaré esto, pero nosotros seremos unos completos extraños de ahora en más.

La última oración la dijo mirando hacia el suelo. Sus ojos temblaban visiblemente, no sabía cuanto tiempo más podría contener su llanto. Ni él creía poder olvidar eso en verdad. Había muchas confusiones en su cabeza y dolor en su cuerpo como para pensar con claridad. _"No entiendo por qué la calidez de ese beso continúa aquí"._ El mayor había quedado inmóvil, no esperaba algo como eso. ¿Es que Edward pensaba dejarlo así? ¡No podría perdonarse jamás así mismo por haber hecho algo así! No sabía qué hacer, quería pedirle perdón pero no tenía el valor para ello. Su mente lo traicionaba. Vio que el chico, al no recibir una respuesta, había bajado uno de los escalones dispuesto a marcharse. No podía permitirlo.

-¡Edward! –gritó, perdiendo toda compostura, tomando suavemente el brazo del chico.

Éste dio un salto, soltándose rápidamente y dando un paso hacia atrás otra vez. Tenía miedo, no podía ocultarlo. Esa actitud sorprendió tanto al moreno, nunca lo había visto así. _"Yo… le doy miedo"._ Los expresivos ojos del chico no mostraban otro sentimiento que temor. Sus piernas temblaban irremediablemente. El pecho del mayor dolía. No pudo hacer nada más. En un veloz movimiento, Roy rodeó con sus brazos al rubio estrechándolo contra si con fuerza. Ed no hizo nada, no podía hacerlo. Eso era malo, no quería, no podía permitirse llorar delante de ese maldito hombre. Era irremediable, el calor que ese cuerpo emanaba, el sonido de su corazón latir al máximo. Una pequeña lágrima escapó de sus ojos.

-Perdoname, Full metal –murmuró en su oído.

Pronto el abrazo fue interrumpido. El menor lo separó de un golpe, haciendo caer al suelo al coronel. Ni siquiera se detuvo a mirarlo otra vez. _"Yo confiaba en él, ¡en verdad confiaba en él!"._ Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, azotando la puerta tras él, sin pensar siquiera en detenerse. Todo su cuerpo dolía, no sabía como podía mantenerse en pie. Sin embargo corría, a toda velocidad. Otra vez, él quien jamás lloraba por nada, derramando lágrimas una tras otra. Tratando de mantener la mente en blanco, sin éxito. Solo había un lugar al que podía dirigirse, un lugar en el que podía sentirse realmente resguardado. Su hogar. Y había solo una persona que podía hacer de cualquier lugar su hogar, quien siempre le sacaba una sonrisa hasta en los peores momentos. A quien él más quería, por el que daría la vida sin pensarlo dos veces. Su única familia.

"_Al, salvame"._

FIN

* * *

Raro, no? No me maten, por favor! Pobre Ed, no sirvo para escribir este tipo de fics, lo lamento u.u

Espero sus reviews! No sean malos, me hacen feliz y me motivan a seguir escribiendo! :D

Nos leemos en la próxima! Cuidense~ Sayonara! n.n


End file.
